


Another Siha, Son

by itsonlyadream8



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyadream8/pseuds/itsonlyadream8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll never call me mother, will he?"<br/>"No"<br/>"Darn."<br/>Full of fluff and hopefully a lot of smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Shepard destroys the Collector base and turns herself into the Alliance but in this timeline they only take her ship and don't place her in lockdown. I hope you enjoy it.

Kolyat was happy when his father decided on getting implants that would dramatically slow down the progression of his Kepral’s Syndrome, but didn’t know why he would agree to it. The truth is, Shepard had begged Thane to get one, even though they were very limited. He refused, asking her why a wicked man such as himself should get to live another day with an implant, while an innocent somewhere loses a day without one. But after the Omega 4 relay, Shepard had somehow convinced him, shown him how much better the world was without the Collectors. She had told him that, to her, he has atoned for his ‘wickedness’. He had believed his Siha and hesitantly complied. He was added to a 30 day waiting list and he had and Shepard had prayed- Shepard mostly a spectator- and waited patiently until the day came.

When he had awakened from his surgery, she was there waiting for him dozing off in a lounge chair, a datapad slowly sliding out her hands. He saw Kolyat rush over to grab it just before it hit the floor, to avoid waking his father or Shepard, figuring they both needed to rest. Thane smiled faintly. Kolyat didn’t know that his father had found a second Siha. _Few are privileged to meet one in a lifetime._ He smiled at the thought of his son warming up to Shepard. Kolyat thought Shepard was a commander just worried over a past colleague, he liked her, but he couldn’t see her as his father’s significant other. Usually he was quick to pick up on things like this, but he couldn’t begin imagine his father finding someone after Irikah was given to the deep- especially not a _human_.

“Father.” Kolyat tried to speak quietly as not to wake Shepard, but she was a light-sleeping soldier and he knew it doomed to failure. She quickly stood up, briefly pausing to let her head stop throbbing before continuing to his bedside. She had been without sleep for the past 3 days. She spent most her time pacing or scrounging for more information on the implants and patient recovery, she was worried sick- about Thane _and_ Kolyat. “Father?” he repeated a bit louder. He turned to ask Shepard to call in the nurse but his father had grabbed his arm to stop him, putting his finger to his lips. Shepard saw and remained still. Thane began to remove the oxygen mask from his face. “Father you shouldn’t-“ Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a kind but assertive glance, telling him to honor his father’s wishes.

“I am fine, son.” He coughed a bit- his voice very harsh and hoarse. Shepard handed him a glass of water to rid him of the bad taste in his mouth and offered him a wide smile. He accepted it, smiled back, drank a bit, then wriggled himself upright- Kolyat silently protesting. He took a few deep breaths- he hadn’t breathed so easily in years. There wasn’t a catch or a wheeze, just a slight tingly feeling in his chest. Shepard gave him a warm smile, extended a shaky hand and stroked the top of Thane’s head, but he shot her a strange look. Kolyat looked back and forth between them both, and had a genuinely puzzled look on his face. “Kolyat, could you go and retrieve the nurse now?” Kolyat backed up a few steps then slowly turned around to walk out the door.

Thane reached for Shepard’s hand and she gave it to him, “What’s wrong, Thane?”

“I fear I have not told Kolyat that we are one yet.” Shepard drew back her hand slowly and furrowed her brow. Thane gave her a pitiful look, like a sad puppy almost, “I have not found an opportune moment to do so, Siha.”

She paused, “No, I understand. I’ll… wait for you, then.” She gave him a half-hearted smile and sat back down, finding her datapad on the way back, pretending to read. She felt him looking at her but didn’t look up to meet his gaze. She didn’t really know why it bothered her so much- didn’t understand how she could be upset after her lover was given his life back. She finally saw him lay his head back and heard him sigh- something she’d never heard before- she looked at him but kept her head down… and smiled to herself.

The silence was terrible, but after a few _very_ long minutes the doors finally slid open and a salarian doctor hurried in followed by Kolyat, who still seemed a bit dazed and confused. “Ah, Sere Krios, I see you felt obligated to remove your oxygen mask, hmm?” Shepard already didn’t like him but Thane just readjusted himself in the bed- cool, calm, collected, and dignified as always.

“I felt _obligated_ to make myself comfortable, Doctor.” Thane rebuttled with his usual confidence, spiteful but with no emotion on his face except a raised eyeridge. Shepard saw Kolyat scratch his nose to hide a smirk. The doctor sniffled- it reminded Shepard of Mordin- and pulled a stethoscope from around his neck “Hmph. Deep breaths, Sere Krios.” Shepard could see that Thane was still getting used to being able to breathe freely. The doctor brought up his omni-tool, “Do you feel anything odd, Sere Krios?” Thane looked pointedly at Shepard silently asking her to leave the room. She obliged and took Kolyat with her. It made her feel warm that he didn’t want her to worry about him.

“Commander Shepard?” She looked over to see Kolyat looking everywhere but her and scratching his head. The warm feeling was suddenly replaced with a cold one, deep in her stomach and she felt herself blush a bit. She waited a moment for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“Yes, Kolyat?” She crossed her arms below her chest and watched him. He took two strides towards her, closing the distance so quickly she wanted to flinch, but knew better. He kept his elbows to his side but extended his forearms and hands as if he wanted to shrug or explain… something.

“I saw y-. He stuttered, considering his words. “Are yo-“ He was interrupted by the salarian.

“You may return to Sere Krios.”

“Anything wrong?” she asked on impulse, knowing that Thane wouldn’t tell her.

“Patient-doctor confidentiality, Commander Shepard.” Something else that reminded her of Mordin.

“Thanks,” she replied lamely. The Doctor kept walking briskly past them. “Kolyat.” She waited for his attention, “Did you want to ask me something?” She looked at him with motherly concern on her face. Kolyat looked… disgusted?

“Nevermind. We should get back to him before he starts pulling the IVs out of his wrists.” He didn’t look at her and quickly made his way back to Thane’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard made sure that Kolyat had gotten Thane safely home and comfortable, then made her way back to the apartment her parents had afforded her when she became Commander. She had wanted to hug Thane and ask him how he was feeling or kiss him on the cheek or forehead at the least, but at the hospital running her fingers across his head was apparently too much. She wondered if he had been too scared to tell Kolyat, fearing that he may run off again, and Shepard understood that, but the other possibility- that he wasn’t happy with her- she didn’t want to think about it.

***

Kolyat readied a recliner for his father to rest in for the next week- Doctor’s orders- which he highly doubted would be followed. He covered him a blanket and decided against questioning him about Shepard and completely dismissed it until Thane’s terminal flashed. He looked over to see if his father had seen it but he had already fallen to sleep. He made his way to the terminal.

**_MESSAGE RECEIVED Less than 1 minute ago_ **

**_SENDER: Siha_ [OPEN]          [IGNORE]        [RETURN TO SENDER]**

 

 _Siha. **Siha**?_ Kolyat looked back over his shoulder to his father, greatly confused.

 

**_MESSAGE OPENED_ [DELETE]         [ARCHIVE]      [MARK AS UNREAD]      [RETURN TO SENDER]**

_Thane, I don’t know what you told the doc and I know you don’t want me to worry, but I am worried. Could you tell me what’s wrong, honestly? Between you and me, I promise. I’d like to talk about Kolyat, too._

_With my love,_

_-S_

“’S’? S…Sh-” Kolyat scoffed at himself for the thought, “Shepard? No, of course not. Just ‘S’ for…. Siha. Siha?” Kolyat made it look as if the message was never read and put the terminal to sleep. He took a seat on the sofa, with his father in his line of sight and picked up a datapad to read a book. “Siha…”

***

Shepard made herself dinner and awaited the response, and waited, and waited. After she had eaten and watched some of an old news vid, she decided to retire to her bed _. He isn’t ignoring me._ She thought about it and ended up transferring her messages onto a datapad that she carried back into the bedroom. She sat it next to her head on a night stand and laid on her side, keeping her eyes glued to it, still waiting for the screen to light up and ping. She eventually drifted to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, she rolled onto her back and stretched out in bed before remembering the datapad was there. She swept it up but, to her dismay, there was still no response. _He’s probably just still tired- and maybe sick- doesn’t feel like getting up and about_. She doubted Thane would stay put, but tried to stop thinking about it.

***

“Kolyat? Have you been awake all night?” Thane awoke later than usual and stretched and yawned- he was able to yawn, “You let me sleep in as well.” He smiled towards his son but was scowled at, “Son?”

“Father?” He answered coldly, with an edge to his voice, almost regretting it, “I wanted to let you rest and make sure you were alright through the night,” he paused and got up forcing a smile, “Do you feel like eating?” he continued into the kitchen.

“ _You_ are going to… cook, Kolyat?”

“If it will make you feel better, do you want to go out instead?” He paused briefly, not really wanting his father to reply, “You have a message.”

“You are correct.” Thane stood up stiffly, His stitches caught on his hospital-provided, doctor’s-orders cotton shirt. He felt a scale or two come up and inhaled sharply, but continued on to stretch. He eventually made his way to his terminal having to awkwardly tie the drawstring around his waist along the way. Thane was _not_ comfortable in such loose clothing and didn’t understand why he had to wear matching pants. He flicked on his terminal:

 

**_2 MESSAGES RECEIVED_ [OPEN ALL]    [DELETE ALL]    [ARCHIVE ALL]**

**_MESSAGE RECEIVED 14 hour(s) ago_ **

**_SENDER: Siha_ [OPEN]          [IGNORE]        [RETURN TO SENDER]**

 

Shepard had sent him a message after he’d fallen to sleep and his stomach churned when he began to consider what she must be thinking. He breathed a sigh of relief that Kolyat hadn't noticed his father’s reaction.

                **_ALL MESSAGES OPENED (2)_**

He read through the first message with a heavy heart but quickly deleted it.

**_MESSAGE RECEIVED 23 minute(s) ago_ **

**_SENDER: Siha_ [OPEN]          [IGNORE]        [RETURN TO SENDER]**

**_MESSAGE OPENED  (2/2)_ [DELETE]         [ARCHIVE]      [MARK AS UNREAD]      [RETURN TO SENDER]**

_Me again, love. I hope you get well. If you message me soon I’ll come visit. If not, I’ll be shopping in the markets for the next couple of hours, if you feel up to it come find me there. I’d really like to see you- and fawn over your new scar._

Always _with my love,_

_-S_

A smile spread across his face and he quickly looked towards Kolyat, thankful again that he was occupied with cutting fruit.

**_NEW MESSAGE_ [SEND]      [DELETE]**

_I will meet you in the markets, Siha. Kolyat has made breakfast- I feel obligated to join him- perhaps it will be palatable- he has become generous lately, I am grateful. Siha, I ask that you do not laugh at my attire, no matter how amusing you find it- although it is easier to remove... I, too, would like to discuss Kolyat. Soon, my Siha._

_-Thane_

**_MESSAGE SENT!_ **

****

Kolyat suddenly looked towards his father, “Who was it?” Thane was startled, partly from the sudden question, and partly from the cold tone and intrusiveness.

He paused, “Commander Shepard. She wished to know how I was fairing.” Kolyat placed the fruit in a bowl and slid it towards his father. He returned to their Cooler to retrieve some fish to prepare. “Scuttlefish? Thank you, son,” Thane hadn’t tasted a morsel of Scuttlefish in months, it was his favorite, “but can I ask why you are spoiling me?” Kolyat kept his eyes on the fish and gave his head a slight shake and smiled, but his browridges were furrowed. _Curious_.

***

Shepard had forgotten her credit chit and had to return to retrieve it when her omni-tool pinged. It was from Thane. She briefly hesitated before opening it, butterflies making themselves at home in her stomach.

****

**_MESSAGE RECIEVED_** **Less than 1 minute ago**

**_SENDER: Thane_ [OPEN]          [IGNORE]        [RETURN TO SENDER]**

 

**_NEW MESSAGE_     [SEND]     [DELETE]**

_Easier to remove, huh? Something on your mind already, Sere Krios? We don’t wanna break that fancy new implant. I will be near the fruit stands, love. Can’t wait. You still gotta tell me what you told the doctor, I know you haven’t forgotten._

_With my love,_

_-S_

**_MESSAGE SENT!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

“That was… surprising, Kolyat. But I thank you again. If you don’t mind I’d like to take a walk, I’ve not been able to stretch my legs for a long while. Goodbye, son.” Thane had turned to leave and was almost to the door.

“I can drive you, father. Where’d you want to go?” Kolyat wanted an excuse to see why his father suddenly wanted to leave- especially in those clothes- though he already had suspicions. He just wanted to know if his father had replaced his mother with another ‘Siha’.

“I think I will manage Kolyat. I would like to try to walk a long distance without having to stop and catch my breath.” He looked at Kolyat with a fatherly smile, “You have earned some time to yourself, do you not agree?”

“Fine. Message me if you… run into anything. I’ll be here… by myself.”

“Good. I have been told there is a new program on the WallScreen. I have taken the opportunity to set a reminder. I think you will enjoy it.” He bowed slightly and left silently in his new shoes- which was no easy feat for him, he felt they were too bulky and lightly colored, nonetheless he was on his way to his Siha- finally. He believed he was prepared for her snickering.

Kolyat had waited a bit, but not for too long, he knew his father was hard to keep track of, but he felt confident- he would be following the only drell in a sleeveless shirt, lounge pants and ‘ _sneak_ ers’. He smiled at how ridiculous it seemed. He swallowed the last of his juice, put on his jacket, and vanished into the crowd. He caught sight of his father’s red throat turning a corner and made haste to catch up.

***

Thane had made it to the markets and was heading for the fruit stands when he heard a familiar ‘ _Ha_!’ from behind him. He paused and cocked his head before turning around with a subtle smile. He saw Shepard making her way towards him with a basket in her hands and quickly pushing through the crowd to meet him. It reminded him of Irakah chasing after Kolyat on a shopping trip in Kahje’s bazaar. When she had finally made it to him she took his hand and led him through the crowd to a spot with less traffic. They just stared at each other before Shepard dropped her basket at her feet, a mango bouncing out, and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the neck in one swift movement. Thane barely had time to react, he inhaled sharply- in pain and surprise. “Siha! My wound.” He looked down at her as she withdrew her arms. He blinked a bit and saw her making a pitiful face and bending down to pick up her basket. He put two fingers under her chin in order to lift her head to look into her eyes, then took her face in both hands and kissed her. She dropped her basket again and it toppled over causing even more fruits and vegetables to spill out. He paused for a moment to look at her, nearly out of breath, “How I have missed you, Siha.” He continued hugging her and kissed her on the cheek.

Shepard giggled and gently embraced him, resting her face in the crook of his neck. He reflexively pulled away, “You’re still ticklish, hmm?” He looked at her and took both of her hands into both of his, letting their arms dangle between them. They stood there soaking each other in, then stepped to each other, Thane taking Shepard’s hips and placing his chin on her head and Shepard leaning into his shoulder- away from his incision, wrapping her arms around his lower back. “I’ve missed you, too love.” She began to laugh, “Your clothes- the hospital is making you wear these?”

Thane kissed her head. “Shepard, the doctor said, _‘Sere Krios- the clothing you usually wear- tight and made of unbreathable material, no more_ ’.” He said mockingly, “He gave me these to change into and gave Kolyat a matching set for later. And I believed I asked you not to make fun, siha.” He said teasing her.

“You did.” She paused and looked at him very seriously, trying to keep a straight face, “but when have I ever followed direct orders?” She smiled warmly at him, “You’re body is just like I remember it. Big, strong, powerful arms, marked with these beautiful, emerald scales,” she extended his arm and traced a curvy dark green line of scales and kissed his hand before dropping it gently by his side. She stepped close to him and placed both hands on his abdomen, whispering into his shoulder. “And this stomach I’m so fond of, as lovely and… firm as always.” She thought about sliding her fingers into the bottom of his shirt and wrapping her arms around his bare back but decided against it, instead performing the action atop his clothing, intertwining her fingers on the small of his back.

Thane placed one hand on the small of her back and ran his other across the top of her hair, running his fingers through it gently, “I cannot remember the last occurrence, but I do recall _this_. But you’ve freed it from its place on your crown. I have always liked it this way, it somehow manages to make you even more beautiful- a near impossible feat. As are most of the things you manage to accomplish.” He heard her whisper his named and looked down to meet her gaze for a moment before she gave him a small kiss and smirk, “And your lips, Siha, full, soft, and soothing- I have missed them.”

“Thane?” She waited a brief moment until a crease appeared between his brow and he looked concerned, she gave him a wide smile and he looked confused, “I love you.” He kissed her on the forehead and repeated the words back to her. He bent over to help her with the produce and she took his hand and led him to a somewhat secluded area beside a Koi pond. She sat the basket beside her feet and sat on the edge of the pond, patting the stone beside her, signaling Thane to take a seat. “I’m glad you came, and now that we’ve somewhat caught up,” she looked at her hands in her lap then back up to Thane, “I thought we could talk… about Kolyat and how you’ve been feeling.” She hesitantly picked up her feet and slid around to face Thane sitting crossed-legged beside him. He looked up from the Koi pond and looked at her

 “I agree, siha. I… have been feeling much better, I can breathe with much less effort. The only thing that still ails me slightly is a ‘tingly’ feeling in the center of my chest, but the doctor addressed it as normal and said it would vanish on its own in a short time.” He half turned his body to face her and took her hand, “I do not yet know how to confess to Kolyat our relationship. I was hoping that you could assist.” He looked at her with a half-smile.

“Of course, love.” She was dipping her other hand in the Koi pond and had a mischievous smirk on her face, “Weird question- but do you like cold water, Thane?” She looked at him, raising an eyebrow and swirling her three longest fingers in the water causing the fish to gather there.

“What do you mean, Shepard?” he paused with a curious look on his face, his eyes shifting between Shepard’s hand in the water and her eyes, “It does not bother me, though I do find it unpleasant. Why do you ask?” She looked back down at the water and glanced at Thane through a few strands of loose hair. “Siha? What are you thinki-“She quickly withdrew her fingers from the water and flicked them towards Thane, successfully dampening his neck and left shoulder. Thane quickly stood up, assessing the damage and ensuring that his new bandage was not wet. He looked towards Shepard, who, at this point, was suffocating with laughter. “Two can play at that game, Shepard.” In the space of a heartbeat he had made it to the pond and dipped both hands in the water, managing to wet Shepard’s chest and right thigh before she had risen. She gasped sharply and glared at Thane, who had both of his hands raised in a shrug, barely smiling, cocking a browridge and taking a few steps backwards. “What’s the matter, Siha?” he said jokingly, “What’s the human saying- do not hand out… what you cannot take back?” An ‘evil genius’ smirk appeared on his face.

Shepard dipped her hands back into the pond, “Oh, you’d be surprised what _I_ can take, Krios.” She laughed and flicked droplets at him but he jumped to the side- into the shadows, “Krios, don’t you da-“ he appeared behind her with a cupped hand full of water and let it spill onto her back. She cringed and almost fell into the pond but Thane caught her and soon figured out he was being deceived when he was splashed in the forehead with the cold water. “Ha! Gotcha!” He should have known- Shepard _was_ full of surprises.

“You should know better than to tease me, Shepard,” He chuckled and dried off his face with the bottom of his shirt then strolled back around the pond, hands interlaced behind his back casually. “Fool me once, Siha...” He continued carrying himself with cool confidence, keeping his eyes on Shepard while pacing. “You’re move, or mine?”

***

Kolyat had seen the shameful public displays of affection and became more and more disgusted as time went on. The kisses and embraces- all directed towards Shepard, his father’s human Commander. He had waited patiently trying to listen in, but was afraid to venture too near. When Shepard had led him through the alleys he took a risk by staying close but he figured that his father was too occupied with fawning over Shepard to notice an extra shadow. His father was acting like a hormonal teenager. Kolyat knew he should be happy that his father had found joy, but still resented the fact that he kept his relationship with Shepard a secret from his son. He felt he should have the right to know that his father had left his mother behind- had gotten over her- and not even talked to him about it.

Kolyat waited around the corner for his father to start acting in a more mature manner, but it didn’t happen. It was when he saw Commander Shepard take off his father’s shirt that he decided it would be best for him to leave, before he saw anything that would scar him mentally.

***

His father returned home three hours later and Kolyat could barely make out a light greenish-brown stain on his father’s shirt where the pond water had splashed him, and he felt anger rise up inside of him. He wanted to say something when his father interrupted. “How did you enjoy the program, Kolyat? I overheard the nurse in Huerta Memorial say it was interesting.” Kolyat glanced up nervously and knew why his father had set the reminder. He suspected Kolyat was going to follow him and his father always had everything all figured out, and always suspected the worse. He could say that he dozed off or felt like reading instead, but he opted to call his father out on his ‘date’ with Commander Shepard. “I will be honest, Father. I didn’t stay home today. I… I followed you. And now I need you to be honest with me.” Thane felt a cold feeling settle in his gut, and if drells could sweat, his palms would be drenched.

“I will be honest with you, as long as you tell me why you decided to deliberately disobey me, Kolyat.” Thane felt his voice rise even when he didn’t mean for it to. “Why?” he said in a hushed, somewhat apologetic tone.

Kolyat’s blood was boiling but he didn’t want his father to see him show any emotion, “Oh, don’t play coy, father. Commander Shepard,” he saw his father’s eyes dart when he said her name and knew he struck a nerve, “You two… you are more than just colleagues- hell you are more than ‘just friends’. I saw you kiss a-and flatter and hug her, and I saw her do the same to you. I saw you’re little playfight beside the pond- like two giddy school children. You _never_ treated mom that way- y-you never even _spoke_ to her the way I saw you speak to the Commander!” His voice became hushed, “You were never there. So tell me, father, what’s going on- I deserve to know if you’ve replaced mother.” His last words had a cold, stinging edge to them and Kolyat wanted it that way- wanted his father to be hurt. “And you call this _human_ Siha, father?”

Kolyat saw a new face on his father. The solemnness was still present, but it was mixed with anger… grief…regret, sorrow, and betrayal- but not his own. He spoke with a chilling tone, calm but terrifying. “Kolyat! How dare you.” His lip curled in a small snarl. He put one hand behind his back and began pacing using his other hand to emphasize his words. "You’re mother’s body was given to the deep. The hanar sang their song and I have mourned her loss… for 10 years- she can never be replaced and you know that. I do not claim that Shepard is the same as your mother- nobody can live up to my first love- to your mother- but a person can be so privileged as to meet two sihas in a lifetime. It is true that I have come to care for Shepard and she has done the same for me. I had hoped that this conversation would be more civil, and that she be present. Recall the instance in which she saved you- when you became disconnected. She understood and helped me- helped me save you. She is an amazing woman. I am happy, Kolyat. I am at peace. This human is different. Please understand, son.” He concluded, emphasizing ‘human’ in the least mocking tone he could manage.

Kolyat scoffed, “Son,” he repeated, “You want Shepard here?” He saw his father nod and began walking to his bedroom, “I’m going to bed. Food’s in the Cooler,” he paused and turned around, “Scuttlefish. Mom taught me to make it… as a surprise for your homecomings.” He turned back around, “I want to talk to her tomorrow, dad.” Thane waited for his son to disappear before making his way to his terminal.

 

**_NEW MESSAGE_      [SEND]    [DELETE]**

_Siha, I fear Kolyat tracked us today. He saw us as lovers. He wishes to speak with you tomorrow. I do not know if he wants me present, but I will be there no matter what. Come visit tomorrow morning at 10:00. I will tell you what I have told him when you arrive, unless you wish otherwise._

_Love,_

_-Thane_

_**MESSAGE SENT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard woke up at six sharp, cursing her internal clock. After stretching for several lazy minutes she finally got up and walked into her kitchen, past her blinking terminal, to get a glass of water to swallow the miracle medicine that helps human anatomy agree with drell anatomy. She swallowed the horse pill, and while she waited for her breakfast to warm, checked her terminal. She smiled at the sender but frowned at the content. She didn’t know what to think. She was happy that Kolyat knew but destroyed by how he discovered it- sad that Thane had to deal with Kolyat’s wrath by himself with no one to reassure him that his son didn’t hate him. She should have stopped Kolyat before he returned to Thane at the hospital and came out with it. She should have been with Thane when Kolyat learned of it… but she was, in fact, with him… by the pond, as Kolyat wached- she felt a shiver go up her spine.

She tossed the freshly prepared food in the garbage- her appetite lost- and made her way to the sofa, considering what to say and running through her head the outcomes of saying the wrong thing. And if she did say the wrong thing? Then what? Thane would choose between her and his son. He would be forced to choose between abandoning another Siha and abandoning his own son again. She dulled her thoughts as she headed towards the shower, but her mind wouldn’t keep quiet for long. It replayed the worst case scenarios over and over again- the anguish on Thane’s face- as soon as she stepped into the near-scalding water.

***

 Thane hadn’t slept at all. He stayed in the living room the entire night- sometimes pacing, sometimes sitting. Always worrying. He had stepped outside at six, careful not to wake Kolyat, to sit on his front steps. He knows Shepard always woke up a six or before no matter what day it was- if she had slept any at all. After a few hours he heard Kolyat call his name and he went back inside. “I’m here, Kolyat.” He called from the doorway. He looked at his son and saw that he wasn’t himself. “What’s wrong?” Kolyat looked up from his place at the base of the stairs and began rubbing the back of his neck.

“Dad, I-“ He exhaled before continuing, “I’m sorry… about what I said.”

“Kolyat-“

“Stop.” He interrupted his father with a calm and assertive voice. “Mother… she shouldn’t have even come into it. But seeing you with the Comman- with Shepard, I remembered that smile. You used to look at mother with it. I… I am happy for you, that you are happy.” Thane saw the glimmer of a tear on his son’s cheek as he slumped down onto the bottom step.

“Shepard is… she will be here soon.” He walked over to his son and sat beside him. Letting him cry into his shoulder silently for a few moments before Kolyat got up and walked into the bathroom. Thane sat there a while more holding in his grief- as he’d done for 10 years. He placed a hand on the rail and slowly lifted himself up. He walked to his recliner and sat down rigidly, waiting for Shepard to arrive, closing his eyes and remembering perfectly all the time he had spent with Irakah- coping.

***

He jumped when he heard the knock on the door, lost in his time with Irakah. He saw Kolyat sitting on the couch silently and he began wondering why Shepard didn’t enter their passcode and welcome herself in. Kolyat motioned for his father to stay seated and did as his father would do, looked through the peephole, before opening the door for a strangely silent Shepard. The room stayed dead silent as Shepard took a seat on a chair opposite Thane and Kolyat took his place on the sofa between them. No one was sure how to begin before Thane stood up, walking into the kitchen. He paused at the faux marble-topped island before turning to ask if Shepard wanted something to drink.

When he returned he carried three beverages, handing one to Shepard, setting one on the table before Kolyat, and carrying one to his seat. “Kolyat, now that Shepard is here, I thought we could…” He gestured a hand towards Shepard.

Kolyat swallowed dryly before he addressed the Commander, ignoring the drink his father had offered him. Kolyat was taught by Irakah that it was rude to eat or drink in front of strangers. That is what Shepard was- a stranger. He had never actually carried on a conversation with her before their small chat while waiting for Thane to wake, the time they had met before that she had elbowed him in the face. Still he respected her when he spoke, not wanting to hurt is father any more than he already had, “Com- Shepard,” he said with a nod, “I-I am happy that my father has found peace with you. You are,” He paused and let his head droop momentarily while considering his next words, “I cannot promise that I’ll call you ‘mother’” He said with a smile, seeing his father almost choke on his drink.

Shepard’s eyes widened and she saved her smile, “I- okay then. Then I suggest by getting to know each other a little more. As I recall I clubbed you in the head when last we met. I hope we can retry the whole first impressions thing.” She stood up and sat not-so-near him on the couch, setting her drink in front of her- half of it gone. He watched her and nodded. He looked to her and she looked back with the smile that she had been saving and saw him mirror her half-heartedly.

“I will be in my room should one of you need me.” Thane stood up beaming and made his way to the kitchen to clean out his glass before retreating to his bedroom _. That went better than expected_ , he thought, and chuckled to himself. He could be at peace. Everything he had wanted was in his reach and he could have it at last.  He was at peace. He had his son, his Siha, his life, his happiness, he walked into his bedroom and reclined on the bed, content with his life at last.

***

He didn’t jump at the knock on his door, he wasn’t concentrating on old memories but anticipating the ones that were to come. “Come in.” Shepard glided into the room as if she were suspended on clouds, he thought she might twirl like in those old human movies about lovestruck girls. He sat up and she sat beside him for a moment before turning on him and smothering him with a seemingly never-ending kiss. “Siha,” he said, pulling away breathlessly, “We… We- I don’t quite know what to do.”

“I guess we’ll have to figure it out.” Thane had heard those words before and wasn’t surprised a smirk followed them of his lover’s mouth. “Kolyat wants to take a walk with me, Thane,” she said giddily.

“I guess you should be going then. No doubt you will have much to discuss.” He hugged her one last time before she got up. As soon as she had disappeared, she reappeared with a trace of hidden glumness on her face.

She spoke with a teasing tone in her voice “He’ll never call me mother will he?” Thane chuckled and considered it for a brief moment.

“No.”

“Darn.” She turned and left again only to return. She sat back down beside Thane and tickled his neck wth her tongue. He tried his hardest not to flinch but failed miserably. She held his face in her hand and kissed him once more. “I love you, Thane.”

“I love you, too, Siha.” She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand pulling her back and stood in front of her, pulling her even closer. “Hmm.” She purred in response, interrupted when he stuck his fingers between the ribs on both sides of her body. She convulsed and barked out a sharp laugh. “Still ticklish, are we?” He kissed her cheek and let her leave, watching her disappear around the corner with a pep in her step. “I look forward to the memories.” He murmured to himself, sitting back down on the bed, remembering perfectly his time with Shepard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read. I had to get over the injustice done to Thane- wanted to see him get a happy ending. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
